Onégaï No Kuni : SpEcIaL NoEl !
by WriteIsFreedom
Summary: Et voilà ! Une petite suite d'Onégaï no Kuni, les aventures de Sacha et toute la bande pour noël ! Une vrai mission ! D'où le titre : Mission noël !


**Disclaimer : Les persos de Naruto sont pas a moi. Je me fait pas d'argent sur cette fic !**

**Note de Cline chieuse (represente 78) : Coucou !!! Alors je poste sa en l'honneur de Noël, tous les persos de ma fic d'Onégaï no kuni sont là pour vous, laissez des review la dessus ! JOYEUX NOEL QUE TOUS VOS VŒUX SE REALISENT !!! bisou et laissez des reviews svp !!!!! Car comme sa peut être que je ferais d'autre histoire de ce genre !**

**Chapitre spécial !!!!**

**Mission Noël !!!!!!!**

Sasuké ? Sasuké-kun ??

Dans la grande résidence, Sakura recherchait partout Sasuké, son mari depuis maintenant un an. La période de Noël allait arriver, nous étions le 23 au matin. Elle finit par le retrouver, comme d'habitude en train de s'entraîner comme un fou. Elle demanda surprise :

Pourtant tu n'as pas de mission pour la période de nouvel, pourquoi tu t'entraînes toujours autant ?

Sasuké s'arrêta quelques instants, essoufflés, il reprit son souffle, se redressa et sourit d'un sourire bienveillant à sa femme.

Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste histoire de ne pas me rouiller, je ne vais pas passer mes journées à m'entraîner !

Sakura sourit tranquillement, elle menait une vie heureuse, même si son mari partait en mission, quand elle le retrouvait il était toujours doux avec elle, il avait tellement eu peur de la perdre auparavant. Souvent des réunions d'anciens élèves étaient organisée. Sasuké demanda :

En faite, pourquoi tu me cherchait ?

Ah, c'est vrai. Naruto est venue me prévenir, il aimerait fêter quelques chose pour Sacha et Yuu son époux.

Sasuké demanda étonnée :

Sacha… ?

Sakura fit un large sourire et dit joyeusement :

Oui !

Mais elle est…

Sa tombe existe toujours !

Le jour de Noël, ce n'est pas très gaie !

Sakura ferma les yeux et récita :

« Au village d'Onégaï no Kuni, les miracles ne sont pas rare. Même les esprits seront toujours là pour veillez sur vous ! » C'est une des choses que m'a appris Sacha, en disant sa elle faisait référence à Yuu. Et puis tout ce qu'elle a fait pour nous ! C'est énorme !

Ma belle sœur à raison !

Itachi !!!

Sasuké se crispa un peu, jamais les anciennes tensions avec son frère n'avait disparu, même si parfois ils passaient de bon moment ensembles. Sakura se retourna et rit tranquillement :

Nèè Itachi, je suis sur que toi tu serais de la partie !

Pour Sacha ? Toujours !

Sakura sourit, et pour taquiner Itachi dit :

Et puis pour ton sourire je ferais tous aussi !

Sasuké fulmina :

Itachiiiiiiii !

Itachi rit tranquillement, comme dans l'époque ancienne (il faut avoir lu les scans pour comprendre comment était Itachi avant) face à la rage du jeune Uchiwa. Itachi demanda :

Alors, je paris que Naruto à tout prévu pour demain soir !

Avec une goutte de sueur Sakura répondit :

Justement…non ! Ont doit tous s'y mettre,f aire des achats, préparer le planning…C'est pour sa que dans 15 minutes ont à une réunion !!

Sasuké soupira et secoua la tête :

Malgré qu'il soit marié avec Hinata, ce cancre ne change pas !

Il redressa la tête et esquissa un sourire chaleureux (nda : oh miraaaaaaacle !!!!Fans de sasuké : loooooooooooooove) ) sa famille.

---------------------------Réunion à 11h45----------------------

Ino s'énerva :

Mais Naruto tu n'as vraiment rien prévue ! Sa ne vaut pas le coup !!!!

Seuls les concerné y assistait et surtout en général les autres avaient déjà des trucs de prévues. Bref il y avait : Sasuké, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Itachi, Ino et…Shikamaru ???!!!! Naruto répliqua :

Shikamaru pourquoi t'es là toi ?

Shikamaru soupira d'ennuie et répondit :

Demande à Ino elle m'as traîner de chez moi à ici !

Elle s'exclama :

Je ne vais pas passer Noël sans mon petit ami !!!

Shikamaru rougit un peu tandis que Ino l'embrassa. Hinata les regarda avec bienveillance. Sakura, un doigt en l'air répliqua :

Et Tora ! Pourquoi n'est elle pas présente ?

Mais je suis là !

Un tigre suivit de Tora, qui avait élégamment grandit apparurent et s'installèrent sur les canapés disposés en carré. Itachi s'étonna :

Comment un hokage comme toi a pu se libérer ?!

Sacha l'a bien fait avant toi, sauf qu'elle a tuer de ses propres mains la personne qui d'occupait de sa…

Itachi pensa sombrement :

« Bah dis donc elle avait vraiment pas changé, c'est une vrai barbare ! »

Naruto demanda excité :

Alors comment t'as fait ?

Bah j'ai prit sa fille…

Il y eu un silence puis se fut Hinata qui reprit :

Moi je n'ai pas connu une Sacha très aimable…

Tora la fixa méchamment et les poils du tigre s'hérissèrent :

Uma était sûrement une des filles les plus gentils au monde alors je te conseil de la…

Son aura commençait à se concentrer dans ses yeux, Sakura reconnaissant sa retint Tora et dit :

Calme toi, ce n'est rien.

Tora se rassit, en ronchonnant. Ino s'y attaqua sérieusement :

Bon, Hinata tu t'occupera de la cuisine ,moi de la présentation, les fleurs et tout, Shikamaru tu t'occupe de la location d'une salle, Naruto et Sasuké, les courses, je fais la liste, sa risque d'être long mais vous allez devoir vous dépêcher ! Au pire faîtes en une partie aujourd'hui et l'autre demain, mais nous ont va devoir gazer pour la cuisine. Toi Sakura j'aimerait que tu ailles chercher Gaara, Temari et Kankuro au village du sable en très grande vitesse s'il te plaît, dis toi que c'est une mission importante et je paris que dans ton cœur s'en ai une !

Tora demanda :

Et moi ?

Toi, tu as une mission spéciale ! Tu connais bien les goûts de ta sœur, alors j'aimerais que tu lui trouves les cadeaux qui lui feraient plaisir avec l'aide de Itachi, essayer d'en trouver pour Yuu aussi ! Allez, c'est partit ! Je vous fais confiance !

Shikamaru grommela :

Mouais…

-----------------------Du côté des courses avec comme acteurs : Sasuké et Naruto !-------------

Ils avaient pris un chariot et regardait le parchemin étonnant de la liste de courses. Naruto resta perplexe :

Ok…C'est bien c'est détaillé… C'est bien je pence qu'elle nous as filer assez d'argent…mais…un détail cloche…Sasuké…

Hum ?

T'as déjà fait les courses ?

Ils se jetèrent un coup d'œil complice, aucun des deux ne l'avait jamais fait, ils s'étaient toujours fait livrer. Sasuké demanda :

Fais voir la liste…

Après à peine 2 minutes, donc à peine un quart de la liste, il la jeta, avec une grosse goutte de sueur, tournait les talons et dit :

C'est mort je lâche l'affaire !

Naruto le supplia :

Sasuké non ! Pas maintenant ! Ino à besoin des ingrédients dans 5 heures maximum, elle va me tuer !! Sasukéééééééééé sauve moi la vie !

Son ami lui faisait tellement pitié qu'il accepta. Avec courage i regarda le premier élément de sa liste :

Bon…fois gras…Je sais pas c'est quel rayons…

Il regarda Sasuké qui lui rendit le même regard incrédule et dit même :

C'est quoi du fois gras ?

Il y eu un blanc t Naruto dit :

Bonne question…C'est pire que l'examen de l'académie !!!!!

Il s'ébouriffa les cheveux. Sasuké tenta de positiver :

Ont a qu'a faire tous les rayons, sa doit être vite fais on trouvera…

Naruto soupira :

En Ino la surligner sa veut dire que c'est super important !

Elle a presque tout surligné…

Bon bah on se tape les rayons un par un, ont se séparent.

Ils regardèrent la centaine de rayons s'offrant à eux… Sasuké tirait une tronche de mort avec une bête de goutte de sueur tandis que les larmes de Naruto coulaient à flot tandis que le haut de son visage était bleu. Ils prirent leurs courages et…visitèrent tous les rayons !

------------------------Sakura : Direction le village du désert ! -------------------

Elle était partit direct, même si Sasuké avait eu du mal à la lâcher :

Fais gaffe à toi ! Evite les combats ! Si tu rencontres des ninjas de confiance demande leur de t'accompagner !!

Même Itachi s'y était mit :

Fais attention à toi quand même !

Sa faisait maintenant un an qu'ils cohabitaient ensemble, Itachi l'appréciait beaucoup même si parfois Sasuké le soupçonnait de trop en ressentir pour elle, ce fut le raison de nombreux combats ! Elle rit en repensant au deux hommes inquiet. Elle se déplaçait très vite, le plus vite qu'elle pouvait, en faisant de temps en temps des pauses, elle était folle de faire sa si vite, mais elle savait que c'était primordiale ! Elle commença à faire une pause longue vers 15 heure quand elle était entouré que de sable, et que de sa ! Elle regarda partout, tandis que l vent soulevait quelques grains. Son visage exprimait l'inquiétude et elle souffla :

Merde…Où suis-je ?

Elle n'en avait aucune idée, elle paniqua.

« Sasuké-kun ! Non ! Je veux te revoir ! Je ne veux pas mourir de soif ici ! Je ne veux pas me perdre, me faire attaquer, je ne veux pas disparaître ! Kakashi-senseï, vous nous aviez enseigner quelques chose dans ce désert, même toi Sacha…-kun »

Elle se rappela :

« Sacha la regardait sérieusement tandis que Sakura semblait désorienter, elle siffla dans une grande rafale de vent. Ses vêtements larges et ses cheveux volaient, ses yeux bleus magnifiques fixaient le ciel clair et dégagé. Un grand oiseau noir se posa, un grand aigle tout noir, avec des yeux rouges. Sacha le présenta :

C'est l'aigle de ce désert, si tu te perd, n'hésite jamais à siffler pour l'appeler à l'aide, il t'aidera. Mais que si ton cœur à des attentions pures ! »

Sakura se redressa, comme Sacha, ont pouvait facilement tracer derrière l'élève l'ombre du maître. Elle porta deux doigts à sa bouche, et ses yeux verts, déterminés, droit rivée dans le ciel, elle fit entendre ce long sifflement. Un grand aigle piqua vers elle, la saisit avec ses pattes et remonta dans le ciel. Sakura avait peur, mais était en même temps émerveillé. Il la lâcha, redescendit vite en dessous et la réceptionnant sur son dos. Une voix grondante, impressionnante s'éleva de son bec :

Une destination amie du cheval d'Onégaï ?

La village du désert s'il vous plaît !

A partir de grands battements d'ailes, ils partirent en direction du village. Vite, elle y serait, mais après la galère restait de les retrouver dans la ville…

--------------------Ino et Shikamaru : Deux flemmards ! --------------

Ino et Shikamaru étaient les deux derniers à être restés sur les canapé, posé, tranquille, leur mission ne durant pas très longtemps ! Ino soupira :

Va falloir bosser, sa me fatigue déjà…Tu es contagieux Shikamaru-kun…

Il la taquina :

Je te contaminerais avec mes baisers ? Dans ce cas il faudrait arrêter !

Hey ! C'est mort !

Ils rirent et Ino l'embrassa. Shikamaru la prit par la taille et l'allongea sur le canapé (nda : C shika sa ?? vachement retrafiké par Ino alor lol) Il l'embrassa dans le cou et la caressa doucement, tout pour le bonheur de la jeune kunoichi.

----------------------Hinata : Super cuisinière…sans ingrédients !--------------

Hinata était allongé sur une table, dans la grande cuisine de la maison Huyga. Elle attendait les ingrédients avec impatience, elle aurait bien voulut prendre ceux de sa famille, mais son père lui avait strictement interdit ! Elle rêvassait à son beau mari, Naruto, elle aurait tellement aimé le serrer dans ses bras en ce moment où elle était seule… Avec le temps, et Naruto comme mari, elle avait appris à savoir assumer ses choix, et à les imposer. Elle commençait enfin à être respecter dans sa famille, et même par son cousine Neji, quid 'ailleurs rentrait dans la cuisine et demanda surpris :

Hinata-san ?

Hinata se redressa étonné :

Frère Neji ?

Le jeune Huyga rougit un peu, il n'aimait pas trop être appelé frère par elle, sa semblait presque … trop familier, trop proche… Mais il savait bien que le cœur de la jeune demoiselle avait choisit Naruto, et que dans le passé, il ne lui avait fait que du mal. Tout ce qu'il peut faire maintenant, c'est prendre soin d'elle. Donc oui, comme elle disait « frère »convenait. Ils échangèrent un petit sourire.

Il est rare de te voir sourire frère Neji.

Dans ce cas je t'offre mon sourire, chère sœur !

Ils rirent un peu, détendu. Hinata se motiva :

Bon allez ! Il faut que je cuisine !

Puis elle se rappela : les aliments n'étaient toujours pas arriver… Elle se recoucha avec une goutte de sueur, mais pas aussi grosse que celle de Neji…

----------------Tora et Itachi : Comment galèrer à trouver un cadeau !-------------

Itacchi-kuuuuuuuuuuuuun !

Quoi encore Tora ?!

Hey me parle ap comasse toi !

« Et c'est elle qui ose dire sa… »

Itachi soupira :

Bon quoi ?

J'en ai marre de marché !

Ne compte pas sur moi pour te porter ! Monte sur ton tigre !

Tora enragea :

Ce que je voulais dire c'est que j'en ai marre de tourner en rond ! Tous les magasins sont en rupture de stock sur tous ce qui aurait pu plaire à ma sœur !

Sœur ? A ouais c'est vrai…Vous vous ressemblez vraiment pas !

Je t'emmerde !

Je lâche l'affaire… Bon on se pose là !

A l'écart de la ville, Itachi s'allongea sur une grande pierre en plateau. Tora s'allongea sur le ventre, à côté, les jambes en l'air, elle demanda :

Dis Itachi…

Quoi ?

Comment t'as connu ma sœur ? Tu l'aimais bien ?

Ta sœur…Un sacré caractère ! Crois moi, je l'adorais vraiment beaucoup !

Mmmmh…

Un problème ?

Moi, j'ai jamais vraiment eu le temps de l'adorer…

Pourquoi ?demanda Itachi en regardant les nuages.

Car je m'entendait bien quand ont étaient petite, mais après le l'ai haït pour rien et je me battais contre elle. Et puis au moment où je me suis réconciliée avec elle, elle s'est suicidée…

C'est triste…

Je crois que c'est un peu la même chose avec ton frère non ?

Ouais…

Je peux te donner un conseil ?

Je t'écoute…

Profite en !

Nh ?

je n'ai pas eu cette chance avec ma sœur, de pouvoir en profiter, toi, profite en avec ton frère, malgré quelques moment de tension, tu dois savoir crée des moments de bonheur, ou sinon après tu regrettera !

Merci…Tora-chan…

Tora sourit de tout son cœur à Itachi qui fixait les nuages avant de tourner son regard vers la jeune fille qui lui souriait tel un ange, la magie d'Onégaï no kuni les entourait…

----------------------Ino et Shikamaru : déranger en pleine acte !----------------

Trois coups furent frappés à la porte. Ino et Shikamaru se remirent bien et dirent :

Entez !

Kiba débarqua, avec Akamaru qui alla se nicher dans les bras de Ino.

Salut vous deux ! J'dérange ?

Ino répondit en jouant avec le chien :

Nan, rentre !

Le fauve s'assit sur un canapé en face et dit sérieusement :

Je vois tout le monde occupé, Hinata m'a dit que c'était parce que vous prépariez un truc pour Sacha… Je la connaissait pas beaucoup, mais moi aussi j'ai fait partie de l'aventure nan ? Pis elle avait l'air gentil…Enfin…J'aimerais…

Ino demanda gentiment :

Tu voudrais te joindre avec nous ?

Kiba rajouta en rougissant un peu :

Ouais…et puis aussi pour Noël je voulait le fêter avec vous tous… Mais j'ai une question…

Ino demanda surprise :

Oui ?

Est-ce que Temari sera là ?

Ino comprit tout de suite et répondit malicieusement :

Je sais pas…

Le fauve redressa la tête, surpris et déçu. Elle rit et dit :

Ne t'inquiète pas, Sakura est partit la cherchée elle et ses frères.

Kiba poussa un long soupir de soulagement puis demanda :

En faite vous deux… Vous avez quoi comme tâches à faire ?? Car je vois que tout les autres bosses sauf…

Ino tapa dans le dos de Shikamaru et dit :

C'est vrai sa ! Allez Shikamaru fonce ! Moi je dois encore attendre et puis après tout c'est moi qui a tout préparer l'organisation !

------------------Sasuké et Naruto : Ont est pas dans la merde !--------------

Naruto s'arrêta essoufflé, Sasuké le rencontra et s'arrêta avec lui. Ils se posèrent par terre, essoufflé. Naruto lui demanda :

Alors, t'as trouvé le fois gras ???

Non et toi ?

Non, et j'ai fait tout le magasin !

Je crois que c'est parce que il y en a plus !

Surtout qu'on ne sait pas ce que c'est.

Sasuké demanda :

Sa fait combien de temps ?

Maintenant 2 heures…

Il en nous reste plus que 3 heures…

Naruto regarda devant lui et lit sur l'emballage :

« Fois gras »

Il fut stupéfait. Sasuké vit aussi, et tout les deux en même temps se jetèrent dessus en criant :

TROUVER!!!!!

Ils se jetèrent un regard de défit et Sasuké répliqua :

C'est MOI qui l'est trouvé !

T'es fou !

Ils commencèrent à se battre en plein magasin. Pendant que les autres habitants faisaient tranquillement les courses en évitant de temps à autres les shurikens et kunaïs…bref les courses seraient loin d'être finit…

-------------------------Sakura : Toujours des problèmes !!-------------

L'aigle la déposa au village lui-même et repartit. Arrivé au centre du village, elle se dirigea vers la maison indiquée par un commerçant. La famille semblait assez réputée dans le coin, c'était vrai qu'avec un danger comme Gaara dans la famille… Elle y arriva enfin, et elle trouva Temari à la fenêtre, en train de laver son éventail plein de sable. Elle la vit et demanda étonner :

Hey toi, t'es une kunoichi du village de la feuille, qu'est ce que tu fou là ?

Sakura cria pour répondre :

Je suis venue vous chercher !

Et pourquoi t'es venu nous chercher fillette ?!

J'aimerais vous proposer une chose, à toi et tes frères !

Sa concerne quoi ?

Uma Onégaï ! Ou Sacha.

Temari réfléchit et descendit sur son éventail :

Monte !

Sakura s'accrocha à elle et elles remontèrent. Temari lui dit :

Assis toi et ne bouge pas !

C'est ce que fit Sakura. Temari arriva, suivit de Gaara seulement. Ils s'assirent et Sakura dit :

C'est simple, ont aimerait tous organisé une petite fête pour Noël, mais avec Sacha…

Gaara ferma les yeux et dit :

Et comment Uma pourrait-elle être présente ? Elle s'est suicidée…

Sakura sourit un peu et dit :

Ne vous à t'elle jamais parler de la magie de son village ?

Bien sur que si, Gaara acquiesça et répondit :

Dans ce cas ont te suis !

Sakura remarqua un détail :

Et ton frère ? Où est il ?

Temari soupira :

Il est blessé, bref, je ne peux pas le laisser seul ici !

Gaara la fixa et dit :

Pourquoi ne viendrait tu pas plutôt avec chère sœur ?

Gaara…

Temari regarda Gaara avec peine.

N'est ce pas plutôt moi qu'ont devrait surveiller ? Je suis à peine rétablit…

Temari sembla submergé par une vague d'émotion et répondit :

Bon dans ce cas c'est d'accord, nous allons laisser Kankuro là, et nous allons te suivre ! Mais Noël c'est très proche…

Sakura lui assura :

Ne t'inquiète pas, nous serons de retour à temps !

Je te fais confiance…

-----------------------Naruto et Sasuké : Les courses, un échec … -----------------------

Cinq heures avaient passé, ils devaient absolument y aller. Une demi heure plus tôt ils avaient oublié leurs querelles, et avaient essayer de trouver le plus d'élément possible. Ils regardèrent le chariot, celui-ci n'étai pas très remplie…et le lendemain, vu que sa allait être noël, le magasins allait être fermé… Ils passèrent à la caisse, les derniers clients avant que le magasin ne ferme. Sasuké souffla :

Ino va nous tuer…

Naruto soupira :

Sur ce coup, Sacha à de quoi être déçu de nous…

Il y eu un gros silence après cette réplique. Sasuké enrageait :

« La décevoir, est une des dernière choses que je voudrais, puisqu'elle, ne nous à jamais déçue… »

Il frappa de rage dans un mur avant de partir direction le lieu de réunion, avec peu de sac…

----------------------------Ino : Changement de programme !!!!!----------------------

QUOI ??????????????!!!!!!!!!!!

Naruto souffla :

Je te l'avais dit…

Ino enrageait :

Mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi con merde !

Kiba la retint et dit :

Ino, la, du calme !!!! Respire…

Ino se calma et inspecta les sacs en détail. Shikamaru entra dans la salle et dit en s'étalant :

Toutes les salles sont complètes, absolument tout…il aurait fallut s'y prendre plus tôt c'est logique…

Ino s'exclama :

Bref, tout tombe à l'eau…

Kiba examina les sacs et souffla :

Pas du tout…

Tout le monde le regarda avec surprise. Il dit ;

A par quelques élément genre du pain qu'on peut choper chez nous…Il y a tout pour faire un pique nique de Noël…et pour manger, nous irions…

Ils réfléchir et Naruto s'exclama :

La tombe de Sacha et Yuu !!!!

Ino le frappa et répliqua :

Crétin ! Sa tombe se trouve à Onégaï no kuni !!

Tora et Itachi venait à l'instant d'arriver :

Que ce passe t'il ?demanda Tora.

Ils avaient tout les deux des cadeaux dans les mains. Kiba expliqua :

Ont voudrait pique niquer sur la tombe à ta sœur…mais…

Tora s'exclama :

Excellente idée ! Je suis sur qu'elle serait d'accord !

Ino péta un câble :

Le problème n'est pas là !!!! Comment se rendre dans ton village en si peu de temps !!!

Tora fit un clin d'œil :

À Onégaï, toutes les demandes se réalise, tous les souhaits !

Naruto parut surpris. Une horde de tigre débarqua d'ont ne sait où. Elle assura :

Ils ont tous assez de force pour nous y emmener, nous y seront demain, vers le coucher de soleil, c'est-à-dire vers 18 heures.

Ino demanda :

Et pour Sakura et les autres ?!

Tora répliqua :

Je leur fait confiance !

Itachi assura :

Oui, nous pouvons leur faire confiance, mais nous ferions mieux de partir le plus vite possible !

Chacun échangea un regard ok, mais Ino dit :

Je vais chercher Hinata d'abord partez devant, attendez moi à la sortie du village !

Kiba eu du mal à s'adapter à un félin lui qui était plutôt canin. Akamaru monta lui aussi, car il était trop jeune pour s'adapter à l'allure très rapide et sportive des tigres.

------------------------Sakura et compagnie, en galère à Konoha -----------------

A la sortit du village, Sakura avait rappeler avec élégance l'aigle. Temari avait répliquée :

Très peu pour moi !

Et était montée sur son éventail ! Elle traversa ainsi le désert, ne s'épuisant point.

Arrivé à Konoha, ils eurent la surprise de découvrir Neji, les attendant. Sakura demanda :

Où sont les autres ?!!

Ils sont partis à Onégaï no kuni…

Temari siffla :

Vive les plans carotte !

Neji termina :

Mais ils vous demande de les rejoindre !

Sakura s'exclama :

Comment ?! L'aigle ne fait que le désert… Nous sommes fichus…

Temari soupira :

Non, ont montera tous sur mon éventail.

Gaara demanda :

Mais sais tu où se trouve Onégaï no kuni ?

Moi non, mon frère oui.

Gaara assura :

Je nous y conduirais ! Mais dépêchons, nous ne pourrons y arriver que demain car il faudra qu'en cours de route Temari se repose…

Merci Neji-san, au revoir !

Salut…

Neji retourna à sa demeurent, y rejoindre sa belle Tenten…

------------------------Le lendemain, au couchez de soleil----------

On y est presque !!!!

Avait hurlé Tora.

Regardez ! Nous pouvons apercevoir la ville !!

Sasuké sourit, soulagée. Kiba s'exclama :

Pas trop tôt !!!! J'en avais marre de ce genre de bête !

Pour l'énerver, le tigre sauta et Kiba lâcha un petit gémissement. Tout le monde rit et celui-ci rougit de honte.

Un peu avant le couché du soleil, ils arrivèrent enfin, Tora resta posté à l'entrer de la ville pour accueillir Sakura et les autres, en restant avec le petite groupe. Kiba était descendu se dégourdir les jambes, il n'en pouvait plus. Shikamaru lui c'était pour grogner, comme d'habitude. Ino et Sakura était resté dessus, aimant bien cela, pour parler ou faire des courses. Tora les observa du regard, un regard bienveillant. Itachi arriva et répliqua :

Tu ressembles vraiment à ta sœur avec ce regard…

Elle fut surprise et sourit tranquillement :

Merci !

Ils parlèrent un peu du voyage jusqu'à ce que Hinata et Naruto s'inquiète :

Avons-nous bien fait de les laisser là bas ??!!

Tora regretta :

Je ne sais pas, en fait ont aurait du les attendre !

Sasuké devint menaçant :

Si il est arrivé quelque chose à Sakura, je te tue Tora :

Itachi s'interposa pour calmer son frère :

Calme toi Sasuké ! Sakura est très débrouillarde, les ninjas du sable ne lui feront aucun mal ! Au pire ils l'aideront même ! C'est normal qu'elle mette plus de temps que nous, et à l'avenir, je te déconseille de parler comme sa à Tora, la petite sœur de Sacha. Si on en ai réduis là c'est parce que tu n'as pas su faire correctement les courses !

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard quand ils entendirent des :

Regardez !!!!

C'était le couché du soleil, mais dans la lumière de celui-ci, dans ses teintes orangés, jaune et rouge, arrivèrent Sakura, Gaara et Temari sur l'éventail de celle-ci.

----------------------Sur la tombe de Sacha au couchez de soleil-----------------

Le ciel reflétait sa lumière dorée partout dans le cimetière. Posé autour d'une grande tombe d'hokage, tout le groupe au final réunit, tous en train de prier. Petit à petit, deux esprit devenait de plus en plus clair…Sacha et Yuu, se tenant dans les bras. Une fois finaliser, Sacha les fit arrêter leur prière de sa voix cristalline :

Nè les jeunes ! Youhou !!!

Tous redressèrent la tête et sourire, éblouit par la beauté imminente de cet esprit, et beaucoup virent Yuu pour la première fois. De grands cheveux noirs, des yeux rouges magnifiques, et un sourire tout aussi bienveillant que celui de Sacha. Dans son dos un katana géant était accroché. Sakura était dans les bras de Sasuké, Hinata dans ceux de Naruto, Itachi prenait soin de Tora, Ino se lovait sur son aimé Shikamaru qui la regardait avec douceur. Kiba et Temari parlait joyeusement, le chien ne cessant de faire des avances, et la jeune demoiselle rougissant chaque fois de plus belle. Gaara parlait avec Sacha et Yuu. Quand minuit sonna, tous levèrent leurs verres vers Sacha et Yuu en criant :

JOYEUX NOEL !!!!

Pendant que la vie chantait…En ce moment beaucoup de joie y baignait… Dans ce beau village où tous les rêves se réalisent…

Fin…


End file.
